


photos

by kyunlovebot



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom!Youngjae, Hyung Kink, M/M, MY BABIES, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Jaebum, gays!, i love this, jaebum luvs youngjae, kinda hyung kink, kinda lame but its fine?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyunlovebot/pseuds/kyunlovebot
Summary: jaebum takes a photo, because it'll last longer.





	photos

spending all of your time in a tiny room with the love of your life (who didn't know he was the love of your life) was a pain. god, youngjae had him hard every two seconds.. he needed a break. could god give him a break?

he had been in love with the boy for around two years now, he knew he had strong feelings for the boy since they had met. only recently though, did he discover how much he had actually liked the boy. who wouldn't fall in love with youngjae? he had such a beautiful smile, such a beautiful laugh, an amazing body. everything about the boy was amazing.

jaebum's prayers were shortly answered, and.. who could've dreamt that youngjae would enter the small room with just a towel on right after jaebum had asked for a break. the latter mentally thanked whoever had done this for him, and also cursed them. sure, it gave him new material to use for when he needed to relieve himself, but he wanted to touch. he couldn't touch.

youngjae giggled, "jeez, hyung, take a picture! it'll last longer." he hummed softly, grabbing a pair of boxers from the small drawer he kept them in. "before i make you turn around anyway. i need to get dressed." 

jaebum stood, motionless, for a solid thirty seconds. "shut up, brat." he spoke, snapping out of his trance and rolling his eyes. he took out his phone anyway, smirking. "hold still."

youngjae looked up, his eyes widening when he saw jaebum's flash go off. "hyung! what are you doing?!" he raced over, tripping on his towel, which made it fall to the ground.. right around his ankles. he cried out, covering his crotch. 

jaebum watched it fall, as if it was in slow motion, and without him even realizing it, his flash went off again. he looked down, seeing the nude picture of youngjae in his camera roll. "i'm sorry, jae-ah," jaebum chuckled softly. 

youngjae whimpered, covering up with the towel again. "delete it, jaebum!" he cried, his face heating up. he tried snatching it from jaebum's hands, but jaebum was quicker than him. 

jaebum held it away, raising an eyebrow. "is that how you talk to your hyung, you brat? apologize." 

youngjae hissed, "yah! you took a picture of me naked, you idiot!" he shook his head, lunging for the phone again. 

the older was still too quick for the boy, quickly pushing youngjae onto their bed, his towel once again lost on the ground as youngjae squeaked in surprise, his ass was high in the air, his head buried in the pillows of their small makeshift bed. 

jaebum admired the boy's body while the latter stared up at him, trying to decide what was happening, he guessed. jaebum licked his lips, "could i take a picture of you like this too?" he asked softly. 

youngjae gasped softly, being the most innocent of the group.. being the most protected, he was taken aback by the words spoken by his leader. "wh-what?"

jaebum hummed, "a picture. of you, in this position. can i get one?" he raised his phone, snapping another picture of the boy in this position. "while i'm at it, can i.. eat you out? i've wanted to pleasure you for so long, youngjae. you know how impatient i can be." 

youngjae squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering. "hyung, please. please touch me." was it okay to tell the man that he had been crushing on him forever? jaebum seemed very into it, he asked to touch youngjae.. that meant he liked him too, right? it had to! he knew he was very naive, but it didn't seem like jaebum had a crush on him. he didn't feel that jaebum gave him anymore skinship than he gave the other boys. he knew jaebum and jinyoung were very close, those two were always very close. why him? well.. he wasn't complaining now.

said man was on his knees now, licking gently at youngjae's hole. the boy whimpered, spreading his legs wide while jaebum spread his cheeks. he pressed his tongue flat against youngjae's hole, working on getting his own pants down his legs. "i wanna fuck you, pretty boy. may i?" he asked softly, leaning down to whisper in the boy's ear.

youngjae whimpered, "y-yes, hyung!" he tried not to scream, though it felt so amazing. he ground back onto jaebum's tongue, which entered his hole and was fucking him at a leisurely pace. youngjae cursed, twitching under jaebum's every touch. jaebum was treating him so good and they had only barely began.

jaebum slipped his tongue out, pushing in a finger to begin stretching him. he hummed, massaging youngjae's side when he heard the boy whimper. he kissed the boy's back, tracing his spine with his lips. "god, i could speak all night about how beautiful you are." he placed his hand under youngjae's stomach, flipping the boy over. "there, now i can see your pretty face."

youngjae blushed deeply, letting out a mewl as pushed another finger in and began moving them. this felt so.. weird. not bad weird, but foreign. he had never done anything this dirty before, he didn't even think he could look into jaebum's eyes, he was so embarrassed. he wasn't the biggest fan of himself, his body, but jaebum seemed to love it. he felt better because of that, because jaebum didn't seem to care what he looked like.

the smaller boy looked up at jaebum, who was studying his body. he covered his chest, biting his lip. jaebum smiled up at him, still working his fingers. "don't cover up, baby. you look perfect."

youngjae giggled, which was soon replaced by a moan of surprise, because jaebum had added another finger after spitting on it. youngjae was definitely starting to feel a bit of a burn now, but it wasn't terribly unbearable. he wondered how big jaebum would be. he had a good idea, since they lived together and were best friends, but how would it feel.. inside him? could he even take jaebum? really, he didn't know how it worked.

jaebum seemed to sense his unease, and rubbed his tummy, like he was a cat. he smiled, looking down at youngjae fondly. "it's alright, sweetheart. are you nervous? we don't have to continue." 

the younger whined, "no, i want to, hyung. j-just.. i'm scared of your cock. will it hurt... bad?"

jaebum chuckled softly, "not too bad. a bit more than my three fingers, it's going to be okay. i'll take it slow, alright? i'll make you feel good." he stood, pulling his fingers out. youngjae whimpered at the feeling of being so empty all of a sudden, and jaebum was rummaging around for a condom and his lube. he pulled the two out of his luggage, smiling. 

he sat back on the bed, kissing youngjae's chest. he pushed his boxers down, his cock was flushed and hard, standing against his stomach. youngjae bit hard into his lip, his eyes watching jaebum's every move. he slipped the condom on, popping the lube open to pour some on his cock. he threw it back in his open luggage, lining up with youngjae's hole. he kissed the boy's forehead, pushing in slowly. 

"if it gets too bad, let me know." jaebum spoke up, noticing how tense youngjae was underneath him. youngjae let out a strangled whimper, the pressure and size entering him hurt so bad. fat tears collected in the corners of youngjae's eyes, falling slowly. jaebum leaned down, kissing them away as he slipped himself in until he was buried deep inside the younger boy.

youngjae cried out softly, the metallic taste of blood filling his mouth as he tore through the sensitive skin of his bottom lip. "it's alright, baby." he whispered into his ear, kissing his cheeks, forehead, nose, anywhere he could. he hated hurting youngjae. "it's okay, just relax. deep breaths."

youngjae nodded along, trying to listen to what jaebum was saying. soon, he found himself breathing deeply, and the pain was fading away. he whined, feeling jaebum's cock pushing up against his sensitive walls, it felt so good. "move," he croaked, his nails digging into jaebum's shoulders.

the man didn't have to be told twice.

jaebum began moving in and out slowly, the pain in his dick slowly subsiding as he thrusted. not touching himself for so long, only pleasuring youngjae, hurt horribly. he was so happy to be pleasuring himself too now.

he thrusted up quickly now, gaining speed. with the speed, youngjae began moaning loudly. jaebum loved it, he loved every sound youngjae made. from the pretty whined to the screams, he loved them all. but.. the boys might be home, he had no idea. and he couldn't have the boys hearing them, could he? he pushed his fingers into youngjae's mouth, rubbing his sides. "suck, baby. show me how you'd treat my cock." he mumbled, his voice deep and full of pure lust. 

youngjae's eyes closed, he sucked on jaebum's fingers, swirling his tongue around them. he had never sucked dick, but this is how he imagined he would suck his leader's dick, if he were to ever get on his knees for the man. jaebum was enjoying it, though he wondered how youngjae knew how to do such sinful things with his mouth. 

without realizing, jaebum was going very fast, thrusting up into youngjae, holding the boy's hips down. he pressed down on the bottom of the boy's belly, feeling his cock hit there, where his hand rested. "do you feel me there, baby? feel how deep i am inside you?" he spoke, and youngjae's cock twitched before leaking cum all over his tummy. how could the boy come.. untouched? jaebum was amazed.

the older sped up his thrusts, aiming for youngjae's prostate. he assumed he'd hit it when the boy screamed, his eyes flying open as his back arched and his softening cock twitched again and more cum was forced out. jaebum thrusted a few more times before pulling out. he rolled off the condom and through it away, just as youngjae sat up. 

jaebum stood in front of the boy, looking down. "on your knees, pretty boy." he spoke, petting the boy's hair. youngjae got on his knees eagerly, though he was so tired. he opened his mouth, allowing the man to place his cock in. youngjae lapped at the man's cock, not really knowing what to do. not long after, he was taking the man into his mouth, doing to his cock what he had done earlier to the man's fingers. jaebum was soon cumming in his mouth, there was semen dripping all down youngjae's chin. 

the man smiled, "swallow it if you can, baby. you look gorgeous." jaebum pushed the younger's hair back, kissing the top of his head as youngjae swallowed. "good boy!" he cooed, laying them both down. 

after a little while of laying there, jaebum spoke up. "we'll shower when we wake up, yeah, baby? i'll even carry you. but i'm too tired right now." he chuckled, kissing youngjae on his plush lips.

the boy blushed, "alright, hyung." he spoke softly, his hand entwined with jaebum's. "goodnight."

"goodnight, love." jaebum hummed.

**Author's Note:**

> i loved writing this, honestly. i got a lil lazy but like, it’s fine because this is one of my better works actually! i originally uploaded this on wattpad but it didn’t get many reads. compared to ao3, wattpad doesnt get NEAR as many reads on one shots, sooooo! yeah! i love u guys


End file.
